


Perfect Fit

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Human/Monster Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Ignis is a hunter, Gladio is... not.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted this via mobile, apologies for any weird errors or spacing if there is any.

The blind man walked with a certainty that no sighted person ever could. He knew the way, he knew the sounds, he knew every creak and rustle and gasp that the woods had to offer.

Each stray rock was avoided without misstep, tiny insects moved out of his way to aid his passage, not out of fear. Even so, the wind seemed to hiss and whisper at him to go back, go back to where it was safe.

The man paused, cocked his head as if listening for some sound in particular. The answering wail of the woods seemed to satisfy him and, with a slight tilt of his scarred mouth, a semblance of a smile skirted along its borders. He made his way surely and reached the entrance to a waiting cave without issue, his mouth as silent as the fire behind his ruined eyelids.

Suddenly there was a deep groan, as if the very trees were being forced to part before something magnificent and powerful. The hissing grew louder and louder, like a million tiny insect feet were crawling in different directions all at once, or were floundering in midair and did not appreciate it.

The man stopped, palm pressed gently against the cave wall.  His fingers toyed with an intricately carved sculpture in an unseen crevace, a mouse squeaking in terror, the whiskers as sharp as needles, and spoke softly. "That will never work on me, you know. I do wonder when you'll stop trying."

The hissing ceased abruptly, as if silenced by shame. But instead, an earthy rumble of laughter broke out amidst the forest.

"It's fun, if you have to know." The sound of scales rustling over skin intensified and a large form appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. The blind man was undisturbed.

"The day you surprise me is the day I finally admit my true intentions." He said with a tone that implied death would sooner come to pass.

"I don't need your words to know how you feel, just as you don't need your eyes to truly see me for who I am."

"A monster? That's as plain as day." But there was no venom to his words.

"Maybe so. But a monster who loves you with or without your vision, Hunter." The beast glided forward, propelled by nothing more than a breath it seemed, and latched onto the blind man.

"I love you, Ignis."

The snakes around the monster's face loomed up and hissed in delight at their master's sudden contentment. He, in turn, released them from their bindings, the leather strap sliding easily down his wrist as an afterthought. He never tied them tightly, for their pain was his, but snakes for hair could impede his own sight.

"Despite my weakness?" The blind man's voice faltered for the first time in what seemed like a millennia. "What use is there of a hunter who cannot see?"

"And what use is there of a monster that doesn't maim, murder, and torture? Our curses do not define our actions."

"I know." Silence again as the monster drew closer and pressed a deep kiss to that tender spot under Ignis's ear that so few knew about. Tiny snakes threaded themselves through cruely shorn locks, their miniscule tongues tickling as they went. 

The hunter nearly stumbled and whatever he was planning to say died in an instant, an unheard speech on the tip of his tongue.

"Take me home, Gladio."

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write more FFXV but then I saw a post about Medusa on tumblr about her just needing a boyfriend and... it fit so well.


End file.
